An Unconventional Duet
by Casa Circe
Summary: Wistful was not a word one often associated with Eries Aston but so she was at that moment and it was a rare enough occasion that she allowed herself to find refuge in happier memories.


_An Unconventional Duet_

Note: My first fic for 2018 has to be for my OTP. This is also an entry for Yearly Esca, for the theme "Romance." It's the last day of February so I just about made it.

A bit of random inspiration for a relaxing little one-shot featuring my favorite dorks.

Set post-series with the condition that Folken somehow survives. He's based in Fanelia now, working things out with Van, but he's on a diplomatic mission in Asturia.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Eries Aston added some letters to the growing pile of completed correspondence on her desk. There were still a number of documents to cover for the day but she was undaunted by the tasks ahead. The war was over and the world was on the mend. Everything else seemed trivial by comparison and the second princess of Asturia would not let herself be bothered by routine paperwork.

Asturia was enjoying some unseasonably fine weather, which always helped improve one's mood. She had chosen to work in the library, having felt her private chambers were a little stifling on such a pleasant day. This particular section of the library had the advantage of larger windows that provided more sunlight and even a light, refreshing breeze. Such circumstances were very conducive to productivity.

As she signed and folded the latest letter, she allowed herself a small indulgence – she softly hummed a favorite song. She felt confident that she had the vast library all to herself and that she would not be disturbing anyone's concentrated reading with some sound. On such occasions, she did not feel that silence was necessary. The melody had been a favorite of her mother's and one that she and Marlene had enjoyed listening to when they were small children.

Wistful was not a word one often associated with Eries Aston but so she was at that moment and it was a rare enough occasion that she allowed herself to find refuge in happier memories. She continued to hum the song in the next few minutes, not getting distracted by it but letting it help her with her tedious reading.

So focused was she that it was around a minute or two before she noticed that her humming was not the only sound echoing in the library. Someone had started whistling along to the same tune. Embarrassed and surprised, Eries stopped humming immediately and turned to look for the source of the whistling.

The whistler seemed to realize that he had been discovered so, to avoid any further mystery, he revealed himself. Folken Fanel emerged from the shadows of some nearby bookshelves and made a courteous bow. Eries looked at him curiously and with some relief.

"Forgive my intrusion, Princess," he said, smiling sheepishly, "I recognized the song. So, I couldn't resist."

Eries smiled back. "Your arrival is surprising but not unwelcome, Lord Folken," she replied.

"I'm glad you think so," he said and then, his expression turned slightly grave, "It has been many years since I had last heard that song."

Something, some painful memory threatened to dampen the mood but Eries was determined not to let anything ruin such a beautiful day. She was glad of Folken's company and she hoped that they could pass the rest of the time more pleasantly.

"It was my mother's favorite," Eries explained quickly, noting how her companion's eyes widened at this revelation.

"Then it seems like our mothers had very similar tastes in music," Folken remarked, his expression softening.

"So, it seems," Eries said, hiding her relief well, "Although I don't think either of them would expect to hear such an … unconventional rendition of their favorite song."

Folken made an amused sound. "No, indeed."

"I fear I do not have the talent to do the song justice," Eries admitted. 

"Nor I," Folken added.

"So, this must be the best either of us can do, then," the princess concluded pensively. They had their own ways of keeping their mothers' memories alive.

"But I suppose this is still preferable to complete silence, don't you think?" Folken proposed.

"I couldn't agree more," Eries replied with a smile.


End file.
